Changing
by Akunen
Summary: Kanda kept telling Allen that he hated his kindhearted ways. In an attempt to be liked by the man, Allen changes.


A/N: So yeah, I'm writing this for my own fun, but I'm using it in my contest for my DGM guild on Gaia.

Disclaimer: Are Kanda and Allen together in the series? I don't think so. Therefore, D. Gray-Man is not mine.

Warnings: Prob'ly a bit OOC, since it haunts me.

Summary: Kanda kept telling Allen that he hated his kind-hearted ways. In an attempt to be liked by the man, Allen changes.

-----------------------

_"I really hate your tenderhearted ways, but I hate people who don't keep their promises more!" "Haha… Either way, you still hate me…"_

The words never left Allen's mind. If Kanda didn't like him for who he was, what could the boy do?

"I could always find a new love interest." No, that just couldn't happen. "Maybe Komui will send me away on a mission for so long I'll forget all about him." No mission would last _that_ long. "Or, maybe… I should just change." Yeah, that's it. That was the easiest option available. "But how can I go through with it without hurting my friends? I could just tell them… But Ravi would probably go and tell Kanda about it. I suppose I'll take a sacrifice for it." Allen didn't like the idea of changing. There were two possible outcomes of this situation: He would get Kanda to like him, and his friends would understand, or he'd lose both Kanda and his friends.

It was a risk Allen would just have to take. The boy laid his head down on his pillow and pulled the blanket to his stomach, falling into a deep sleep.

-----------------------

"Good morning Allen! What can I get you today?" Jerry was in his naturally happy state as he talked to Allen.

"… I'll have the usual." Allen answered bitterly.

"Are you alright? You seem different today." Jerry looked at the young exorcist. His eyes had a stern look in them, and his posture was more upright than usual.

"Nothing's wrong." He was silent for the rest of the time. Once he received his meal, he headed for an empty table and began to eat.

"Allen! Do you mind if I sit with you?" Allen looked up, seeing the one who asked the question. Lenalee had a smile on her face, holding her tray in her hand as she awaited an answer. Allen just stopped eating for a moment, and looked up to glare at her. The girl looked shocked.

"Allen, do you have a problem? You never look at people like that."

"…What's your point?" Allen went back to eating his meal.

Lenalee gave Allen a look of concern, noticing a change in Allen's behavior. "Allen, I don't know why you've changed, but I don't like it!" She walked away with a frown replacing her smile.

_'Am I really sure I'm doing the right thing?'_ Allen shook his head briefly, discarding the thought.

-----------------------

Allen walked down the hall. He wanted to get back to his room as fast as possible. His luck wasn't very good as Komui just happened to be looking for him. Allen walked faster, trying to get away from the voice calling for him. To his dismay, the man caught up to him and started begging him.

"Allen… Could you run an errand for me?"

Allen looked at the other, and walked away. Komui blinked cluelessly, and tried again.

"…I'm not doing anything."

"What?" Komui couldn't believe his ears. Allen never declined when Komui asked him to do something.

"Go find somebody else to do it."

Komui frowned, and a few moments later ran the opposite way Allen was heading. "Allen has changed!"

Allen only sighed in disappointment, and finally made it to his room.

-----------------------

Allen laid his head down on his pillow and stared blankly at his ceiling. So far, his idea was going terribly wrong. Jerry thought he was ill, Lenalee thought he was being rude to her on purpose, and Komui just ran away. _'Could this get any worse?'_ There was a knock at his door. _'I shouldn't have asked…'_

The door opened and Ravi appeared. "Allen! I heard you're acting different. Is something wrong?" Allen rolled onto his side, his back facing the other exorcist.

"There's nothing wrong with me. Get out."

"Allen, you sound a lot like Yuu. Is he involved with your problem?"

The white-haired boy froze for a moment, and looked at Ravi to give him the coldest glare yet. "Kanda has no part in this."

Ravi only smiled. "If you insist." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

-----------------------

Allen woke up and looked over to the clock. It was about five hours after Ravi had come to visit him. _'I must have fallen asleep…' _He yawned and stretched his arms, stopping when he heard angry footsteps coming closer. When his door violently swung open, and a pissed off Kanda was revealed, he knew he was in trouble.

"Why is everyone complaining about you acting like me!?"

Allen felt like he sank into his bed. He glared at Kanda and spoke just as angrily. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Beansprout! What's your problem?"

Allen pulled his blanket over his head. "Get out!"

Kanda walked over to the other and snagged the cover away. "I expect an answer, right now!"

Allen looked at the man in front of him. He almost cringed; Kanda was scaring him tremendously. "I… I don't _have_ a problem!"

Kanda grabbed Allen by the shoulders and looked him in the face. Allen stared at his eyes, filled with fury. Wait, no, it wasn't fury in his eyes… Was that concern? Allen didn't seem as terrified anymore.

"I'll ask one more time! What's wrong with you!?"

Seeing no choice but to come out with it, Allen gathered his courage and confessed. "I love you, okay!? I've loved you for a while now! But you hate me no matter what, so I tried to change so you'd like me! There, happy?" Allen pulled away and turned his head.

Kanda was dumbfounded. Did the Beansprout just say he _loved_ him? "I… Uh… Don't know what to say…"

Allen closed his eyes, begging for the worst not to come. His eyes were wide open, however, when he felt a pair of strong arms embrace him.

"You didn't have to change, for me to like you… I… I never hated you."

"But you always told me—"

"People have been known to lie." Kanda turned Allen's head to face him, and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Allen smiled. His plan wasn't a total failure after all. Now there was only one problem left…

How was he going to explain this to his friends?

-----------------------

A/N: Whew! That took up three hours. "It's not that long, Akunen! How could this of taken you three hours!?" Easily: I'm the biggest procrastinator I know. Oh well. I actually _like_ this fanfic, so I don't care how long it took me.

_Please_ review! And make sure to give constructive criticism. Flames will only be used to light fires in my backyard. I wish the weather would warm up already!

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
